Song of Sorrow and Woe
by MiyuTanemura
Summary: Snippet of Searching. Natsu/Gray


A/N: Small scene of what's to happen later on in my fic, Searching.  
The song I used for the title and in the chapter is by Xandria. I don't own anything.

* * *

 **Song of Sorrow and Woe**

The room was silent.

The tension between the two mages was palpable. It was so thick that could almost be cut with a knife.

Gray stood by the door, his back against the wood. He's just had a shouting match and the conversation that he was about to have didn't bode all that well.

At least before there were Lucy and Erza to try and ease things up but here in this room it was just him and Natsu.

Natsu, who hadn't said a word to him.

Natsu who had his back to Gray, the taut line of his shoulders clearly showing that he knew that Gray was there.

"Natsu-" Gray started but was quickly cut off.

"I don't have anything to say to you." The words were said with a harsh bite.

Natsu still didn't look up from the small wooden desk.

"Shit. What do you want me to say more, huh? I already apologised!"

"You lied to me, Gray. I... I thought you were someone else." Natsu shook his head despondently.

"I'm the person you know. I just..." Gray said, running a hand through his hair. He was tired of the whole situation.

"That's a lie!" Natsu made as if to turn around and look at Gray but stopped his motion midway. He sighed. "Just leave me alone, okay?" He said in a defeated tone.

Gray bit his lower lip to stop himself from replying. He turned on his hell and left the room. Slamming the door behind.

He was met with worried looks from the girls and a slightly knowing smirk from Lyon.

"Oh shut up!" he grumbled at the other ice mage.

Lyon pretended to not pay Gray any mind so he turned around to the hearth and stirred the pot.

The delectable scent of soup spread out through the room.

"The soup's almost ready. Could you set the table?" he asked, waving one hand at the cupboards.

"Sure thing." Lucy said quickly, to ease the tension.

Gray sat at the table and looked at his hands, frowning.

A gravelly voice started to sing in a low voice,

 _"The tyrant's reborn in many a form_

 _And feasts on our unspoken word_

 _Come break the silence and sing our song_

 _No voice will be left unheard"_

"What's that?" Lucy asked suddenly.

Lyon gave her a mirthless smile.

"It's a song that the prisoners learned to sing. It was something we made to occupy our minds and still resist somehow." Lyon threw a handful of fragrant dry spices into the mix. "Not everyone got out unscathed, though."

"Oi, is that-?" Gray said suddenly.

Lyon smirked.

"I'd thought you had forgotten everything about your past, hm...?"

"How could I forget that? It was Ur's specialty." Gray threw a scathing look at Lyon. It went unnoticed.

"But does that song have more?" Erza said from the other side of the table where she was cutting slices of bread.

"Oh, yes, I can continue." Lyon replied, turning back to the soup.

" _Oh name him and he'll be the face to your blame_

 _A face for your slander and scorn_

 _He'll join his voice to our song and our game_

 _Away with our battle and on with love"_

"I need to write this down." Lucy said as she rummaged through her bag. "What's the meaning of this?"

"It had to do with the silencing that was perpetuated. And some had the hope for _his,_ " he tilted his head in the direction of the door to the room where Natsu was, "return. Oh, and some were a bit corny so they decided to add that line about love." Lyon shrugged. "Don't understand why."

"And does it have more?" Gray finally asked.

"Yes, yes. Here's the rest..." Lyon said as he unhooked the pot from above the fire.

" _Oh guide me my eyes too weary to see my spirit withered_

 _Oh give me strength give me will to go on give me a voice_ "

"That's not exactly a good ending." Lucy concluded.

"Neither was ours." Lyon replied as he placed the pot on the table. "But apparently things can change, right?" he said the last sentence looking straight at Gray.

"We'll make it change." Gray said with a steely edge to his voice. He looked at the door to the room. "By the way, I think one of you should go call Natsu for dinner." Gray said with a sigh.

"On it." Lucy said, her mouth turning slightly downwards. "But you two better get your things sorted out soon. And Lyon, I'd like to discuss that song with you a little more."

"Sure." The other mage said as he sat down.


End file.
